


soap and steam

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Intense short sex





	

The feeling of his rough, hands sliding around from the hunter's back to front and down his thigh, was a sensation that couldn't be imagined.The raw power of each thrust combined with that gentle and strong touch, was so intense, Dean could practically cum right then and there.He held back.He knew if he could hold it in the reliese would be so much more rewarding later.Cas leaned his chest against Dean's back to get better leverage.As the hot water flowed over and around them, he let his one hand wander all about the soaped up human while the other held his lover's hands pinned against the wall above his head.Dean was powerless and perfectly happy to be.The cool tile against his sweating face felt amazing.Cas was so full of lust for Dean, he pumped into him like it was his job.They were grunting in unison, now.Dean's moans were the fule powering Cas's passion.His entire body felt like it was on fire.His hard on pressed against the cold tiles now as well.The hot and cold sensation together was pure bliss.Cas pushed as hard as he could over and over trying to get deeper, as if he were trying to fuck his intestines.Finally, the moment came and Cas ejected his large, load of hot juice, into the moaning hunter's tight ass.Dean, in turn, splashed his against the wall.He spun around and both men, almost collapsing, wrapped their arms around each other.They kissed until all the mixed load and soap suds were down the drain.


End file.
